An Ancient Enemy Returns
by Barnabas
Summary: This is the first chapter to an alternate version of Episode One, The Phantom Menance


**AN ANCIENT ENEMY RETURNS**

**_A Dark Agenda_**

A long time ago… in a galaxy far, far away

A small ship, flying through hyperspace, rockets through the Rycak system. Flashes of brilliant green light shoot from its twin ion-drive engines as they scream, cutting their way through space en route to its remote destination. The ship was named the Sith Infiltrator and it was of unique design; there was none like her. The main section that contained the cockpit and her relatively small cargo-hold was located in a sphere that diversified from the rest of the ship's sharp corners and jagged edges.

Seated at the helm of the starship was a strange, four armed creature named Saul. Saul was a Quermian, which meant that all of his features were extremely long and gangly; and his flesh, the color of sand. His hairless head was small, oval and rested securely on his elongated neck, which was his predominate feature. His almond shaped eyes blinked continuously as his tiny slit of a mouth worked around his teeth due to the anticipation of his duties.

Saul was unusually calm as he ran through his mind the few mission objectives that he was aware of. He hadn't had much time to prepare. This mission was put together in quick response to his enemies' actions, thus providing little time for details.

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise interrupted Saul's thoughts as several lights flashed and flickered on the ship's console. Quickly, but gracefully, Saul reached to his right and pulled down the handle on the hyperdrive. Stars that once raced past him slowed down and came to a sudden halt as the ship's engines got an overdue rest. He had pressed the ship to its limits in order to make it to the outskirts of the planet Slycriton in time - in time to start the next phase of a dark agenda.

He activated some switches on his console that caused light blue flames to shoot out from several points on the exterior of the ship. The flames maneuvered the ship in several directions all at once, angling its nose until it was positioned to Saul's preferences. He then locked the ship into position. Peering over his right shoulder, his eyes fixed on his passenger. Only the silhouette of a man wearing a robe could be seen, but it was enough to reveal his average height and medium build. All other forms of description were clouded by the darkness. He stood with both arms crossed over his chest and his head slightly bowed.

"We are now in position, my Lord." Saul spoke in his native language, which seemed impossible to recreate. However, the passenger was able to understand him due to the small interpreter droid concealed behind the lobe of his ear.

The passenger walked over to his pilot's chair and stood over it. His voice was deep and raspy, yet so soft that any background noise would drown out his command.

"Activate your cloaking device," he said.

Saul flipped three switches and spun a knob clockwise much slower than any other action he'd performed earlier. It was as if he took so much pride in his ship's ability that he desired the moment to last. As the knob was turned, the visibility of the ship faded until it was completely unnoticeable to the naked eye. Now only the most sophisticated tracking device would be able to detect them and at that point, it would already be too late.

"Open a communications link," the passenger hissed, obviously unimpressed by the small ship's unique ability and his pilot's utilization of multiple limbs.

At his command, Saul clicked another series of switches and knobs and a life-sized, light blue hologram of another man appeared. The hologram's size was identical to the passenger and equally engulfed in dark robes. A hood hung over the hologram's face, casting enough of a shadow to expose only his nose to his chin. It was apparent, however, that this man in hologram form was much older than the passenger and no longer in his prime.

"Are you in position, my young Apprentice?" the hologram inquired.

"Yes, my master," the passenger replied with a cold tone of voice, yet dipping his head with respect. "Saul has positioned us near the planet and we are cloaked. The others are now preparing to board the Republic transport."

"You have served me well Darth Maul. Now, you must not allow the Galactic Senate's appointed ambassador to reach Naboo."

"I will not fail, master" Darth Maul interrupted.

"Viceroy Nute Gunray is weak," the hologram continued his instructions without giving merit to his apprentice's confidence. "He will quickly yield to Ambassador Swa-to-Nath's negotiations. If the blockade is relinquished, our foothold on Naboo's control will be drastically reduced… remember the ambassador's bodyguard and his apprentice - even though they will be no match for you, you must remember that they are Jedi."

Darth Maul's anticipation grew now that it was confirmed that Jedi were aboard the Republic transport, Triton II. He had worked and waited all his life for the opportunity to battle a member of the Jedi Order in single combat. His glowing red and yellow eyes, which shone through his hood's shadow, danced with a menacing joy and hatred as he addressed his master.

"At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi… at last we will have revenge."

With the last comment, the hologram vanished abruptly. Darth Maul was left there alone with his jubilation. He walked back over to the pilot's chair and gazed at the ship's scanner to observe the readouts. It indicated that a large ship was headed their way and would reach their position in just over ten minutes. The light from the control panel and that of the planet, which came from the pilot's viewport, shone on Darth Maul's face. His skin was jet black and a few red markings could be recognized on his chin. The marks shifted and curved, creating an intrusive aura about him.

"The Triton II will come out of hyperspace near Slycriton," Darth Maul announced, finally providing his pilot with necessary details. "The ambassador has small matters to deal with the governing parties of this planet as well as Naboo, but it will not take long and he will conduct them all from aboard the transport. Remember to wait until they are out of range with normal transmitters before you jam all communications and latch to the transport's hull."

Saul was excited for the battle that was about to transpire. Killing was inherent to Quermians - especially killing Jedi and all those who ally with them, as the Republic did. His people had controlled many systems several millenniums ago, before the rise of the Jedi, which brought about the end of their reign. Saul, himself, bore a wound from a lightsabre on his left leg. It was just a glazing blow, but the scar it left was permanent nonetheless - a constant reminder of his pure hatred for the Jedi Order and their philosophy of justice. The blood that would spill by his hands brought him great joy this day.

Darth Maul left Saul's side, opened the cockpit exit and headed towards his position. Saul called out to him in order to regain his attention. Maul focused again on his pilot, his patience already wavering.

"Your master… he truly has a plan to rule the galaxy, doesn't he?" Saul's eyes widened with excitement as he snarled and clicked his question in delight.

The hood of Darth Maul slipped back a little, exposing more of his jet-black skin with the mosaic red markings and the bright glow of his eyes. A smirk formed on his face as he reveled the thought of billions of people kneeling at his feet as helpless slaves. He knew the power he would one day possess would be priceless. The smirk remained on his face as he spun on one heel and exited the cockpit, ignoring Saul's expected response.

**_The Setup _**

Weaving through the corridors of the Triton II, a young steward rounds a corner that leads to a steel door bearing the red emblem of the Republic. Upon reaching the door, he waves his hand over its motion sensor and the door slowly vanishes into the ceiling. Inside contains the luxury suite of Ambassador Swa-to-Nath. It was not only his living quarters, but also an area of study, allowing him to conduct small meetings of diplomacy.

The room was split in two by the door, providing little light for the steward. Masked in the shadows was the bedroom, painted in soft shades of blue and gray. Its master kept the room in perfect order. 

A single light shined brightly upon the desk opposite the bedroom. The fragrance from the Ambassador's pipe danced underneath the steward's nose as he made his way over. The Ambassador Swa-to-Nath sat at the desk among piles of books and journals about the galactic laws and treaties. The books, which were open to areas of unlawful invasions and blockades, were strewn about in such a way that their inquirer could view any of them at his leisure.

Swa-to-Nath, a man in his early fifties, had been a great warrior and pilot in his prime. He had flown on many missions for the Republic Guard including strategic strikes, and escorts. He even took action in the Baines War of Aldeeran and the Wycache War, the bloodiest in the Republic's history. He still remains the most decorated star pilot in the Republic's history even though age has caught up with him. His reflexes have dwindled and his vision has weakened, both of which are vital for a pilot. 

With age, however, Swa-to-Nath has gained wisdom and is now excelling in the arena of war negotiations. He has learned the law inside and out very quickly and there is no doubt that he is up to the task of resolving the dispute he was recently assigned.

The dispute was caused by recent legislation in the Galactic Senate. They had surprisingly instituted taxation on trade routes that lined every sector of the galaxy. These routes supplied safety to merchant ships from any bandits or pirates attempting to steal planetary or company goods while in transit. All respectable systems and corporations used the routes. This taxation was cutting deep into the owners of the routes, but none more than the Trade Federation - by far the largest keeper.

The Trade Federation, which was run by the Namoidians, used large wheel shaped battleships that were placed along the routes. The heavily armored and shielded battleships served as sanctuaries for transports under fire. While allowing them access aboard, the Federation deployed droid-controlled starfighters to drive away any adversaries… for a price of course. This situation was very profitable to the Namoidians and quickly turned any good intentions into greed and lust for power. These newfound characteristics were plainly visible in the Federation's Senator, Lott Dodd... while he bogged down the Senate meetings concerning the taxation. Nath had witnessed this firsthand.

The least of the routes, under Federation control, was one that passed by the planet of Naboo. Since Naboo was on the edge of the galaxy, its route was seldom used and provided little to no profit for the Federation. Despite these facts, the Namoidians decided to take action against the taxation by setting up a blockade with its battleships around Naboo, cutting off all trade to and from the planet - an odd play by the Federation to say the least.

Naboo was a small planet; not really a part of the grand scheme of things and little gain could be seen by its compliance. The Naboo were a peaceful folk, having nothing more than a standard militia as their entire army. Their planet supplied most of the necessities of life and the blockade had taken four months to cause any real harm to the planet's inhabitants. Due to stoppage of exports, their food supply was running low. They had a bad season from their harvest and food was already short. During the beginning of the blockade, they began using up the stockpile they had for the winter months that were soon coming. 

Against advice from their leadership, they felt confident that the blockade would be disabled and all would return to normal. They were wrong.

Their leadership, however, was another source of intrigue concerning the recent blockade. Naboo's leader of thirteen years, Veruna, perished under mysterious circumstances and the Captain of the Guards, assigned to the personal protection of the Naboo leader, disappeared soon after. Still with the infrastructure of their government intake, this course of events left the Naboo without a main leader. 

Amidala, a young girl who had been trained her entire life to rule the people, was elected Queen shortly after and took control only three months before the blockade was erected. Swa-to-Nath had heard and read of her explorations in leadership and, despite her age, he was quite impressed. It was considered, by the Galactic Senate, that the Namoidians counted on her being a weak leader and set up the blockade in haste. But Nath concluded this was not the case.

The entire situation was totally incomprehensible. The Namoidians were businessmen, not warriors. They knew nothing of the spoils of war or military tactics, yet they were successfully holding back an entire planet. Something… or someone must be behind the Trade Federation tugging on their strings like puppets. Who that could be baffled Swa-to-Nath and the members of the Senate.

The young steward stood in front of the desk and waited patiently for the ambassador to collect himself before calling on his attention. The steward's nervousness was evident and when he spoke, his voice broke, realizing that he was face to face with a legend of the Republic.

"Sir!"

Once the silence was broken, Swa-to-Nath looked up and met the boy's pimply face. The steward was much younger than he first estimated. This was probably his first flight. Nath wanted to be respectful towards the steward by giving him his complete attention. So, to clear his thoughts, he removed his glasses - set them down, and began rubbing his eyes. Then he reached behind his dark brown hair and stretched. With this, he flashed a welcoming smile to the boy and let out a sigh of relief now that his thoughts could be elsewhere, even if it was for only a short time. He was thankful for the interruption.

"What is your name?" Nath inquired.

"Private Raan Quinn, sir."

"Well Raan… what is it that I can do for you?"

"The Captain sent me to see if you are finished with your business here, sir… and prepared for the jump to hyperspace." Nath wrinkled his brow and gazed at the young man with a confused look.

"The Captain! He could have known that I was finished with my communication at the bridge. I've been down for over twenty minutes…"

Suddenly the entire transport shook violently, scattering the law books to the floor and across the room. Raan lost his balance and landed flat on his tailbone. Swa-to-Nath leaped from his chair, allowing it to fall, and gained his balance.

Raan stared at the ambassador with wide eyes but Nath's concentration was elsewhere. He was processing the sound and rumble of the ship, going through his own personal experience to determine its cause. Raan was frozen stiff as Swa-to-Nath stumbled for his comlink that was attached to the table.

"Are we under attack, Ambassador?"

"Not from laser fire, Raan," He activated his comlink to the bridge. "Someone is trying to board the ship." Nath lowered his head to the comlink once it established its connection. His voice was hard and stern.

"Captain, what's going on?"

"Not to fear." The captain's voice seemed calm and controlled as it broke the silence that now covered Nath's quarters. "We have everything under control at the bridge. It's just a little space debris, that's all, ambassador. You can just sit back and enjoy the rest of the flight." The comlink connection was shut off and Nath stood there insulted and enraged.

He hadn't trusted Captain Dixon before and this didn't make matters any better. Dixon was too young to command a ship and too arrogant to command the multitude of Senate Guards that accompanied the Triton II on this journey. Nath turned his attention to Raan. His eyes beat down on the boy as he gazed back up at the ambassador with unwarranted fear. Raan could tell from the look on Nath's face that something was very wrong.

"You know of my Jedi bodyguards, Curare, and his young apprentice?" Raan frightfully nodded his head to acknowledge the truth of the statement.

"By now they will already be prepared and will soon be looking for me. Tell them that I'm going to the bridge to do what I can from there. They need to protect the ship's crew." Swa-to-Nath barked out as he grabbed the boy by the collar of his uniform to raise him from the floor. "Can you remember that?"

Raan's eyes were dodging from one side to the next. He wasn't sure how to deal with the situation. He understood what the ambassador was asking of him but the thought of battle was more than he could bear. His life had been simple and sheltered. He'd joined with the Republic Guard to see the adventure that was in deep space. Now that he realized that the danger was real, he wasn't in such a hurry to face it.

"Will you do this for me?"

Nath raised his voice slightly at the steward to bring his concentration back to the moment. He nodded his head in agreement. With a turn on his heels, Raan hurried out the door and sprinted down the hallway.

Nath went over to one of his personal chests and opened it, removing a moderate sized, midnight blue box with gold hardware. He opened it and grabbed a belt that held two blasters, one on each side. He attached the belt to his waist and then the holster straps to his upper thighs - fighting to keep his focus on the moment and not in the glory of his past when he would rush into military engagement with these very same blasters at his side. Hurriedly, he exited his suite and headed directly for the bridge to confront Captain Dixon over the morning's events.

**_Curare and Hergana_**

Raan circled the bend in the corridor from the Jedi's quarters. He had done exactly as Swa-to-Nath had told him, but the Jedi were reluctant in acting out their assigned orders. They were there to protect the ambassador first and foremost. Everyone else aboard would have to defend him or herself.

Curare Blackend was a middle-aged man who had shown great promise as a Knight of the Jedi Order. His face was hard and aged beyond his years. His hair was thin and in the form of widow peaks. It was coal black as was his goatee that was shaven tightly over his light brown skin. His sandy brown robe drug behind him, exposing his tunic and leggings, which carried the traditional off-white color of the Jedi. His face was marked by his concern over these events.

Behind him was his Padawan apprentice, Hergana Barse. She was dressed in the same manner. Her long blonde hair was pulled back to expose her pointed ears, which were indicative of her race. She was a young girl, barely a month over the age of thirteen, yet she had excelled rapidly as a Jedi. As a Padawan Learner, she was instructed by one of the greatest and wisest Jedi Masters in history, Yoda. He would only take those few pupils who excelled in controlling the Force, the source of the Jedi's superhuman powers.

The three came into the transport's main hallway and were almost run over by the Senate Guards who were scampering to the cargo hanger. The guards had replaced their normal flight garb with full combat armor and carried blaster rifles, which were slung over their shoulders. Curare pulled Hergana out of the way and they both flattened their backs against the wall allowing the troops to stay on their course.

"What is happening, Master?" Curare broke into stride again, Hergana close behind.

"What information can you gain from the Force? That is how I know what is happening." Hergana watched the floor as she walked, tapping into the insight that the Force would give to its wielders.

"A ship has latched to our hull?"

"A Quermian battleship to be exact," Curare corrected his pupil.

"They are after the ambassador. Then why is our Captain allowing them to board?"

"The Quermians want to avoid any involvement from the Republic Guard's Starfighters that are stationed on Slycriton. Something gives them more confidence in dealing with us."

"Are we not playing into their hands then?" Curare stopped walking and gave his young student a large approving smile.

"Yes," Curare's smile disappeared. "Why Captain Dixon is allowing this is mystery. I sense a great disturbance in the Force. Something horrible is about to board this transport."

Curare spun on his heels and picked up his pace as he headed towards the bridge to confront the captain and to see to Swa-to-Nath's personal protection, thus, not heeding the orders given to him.

"We must get to the bridge soon, perhaps we'll make it in time to stop the captain."

As they continued along, Hergana noticed that Raan was still trailing close behind them. She tugged on the sleeve of her taller master's shirt to make him aware. When Curare looked down at her, she motioned to the steward behind them with a snap of her head. Curare stopped his pace and lowered his thin, brown face to Raan. His eyes focused on the young steward as he felt for his safety.

"You need to get to a safe place quickly. Where we are going isn't for the faint of heart."

Raan snapped out of his routine and noticed that he was following the Jedi without thought and reason. Without even a word, he turned down a corridor and ran until it curved and he was out of the Jedi's sight. Curare motioned forward and they were en route again.

**_The Jedi Plan_**

The door to the bridge disappeared into the ceiling, allowing Swa-to-Nath to enter. Captain Dixon stood paralyzed, watching out the viewport. The four-man crew ran about the area preparing for what Nath knew to be a mistake. They were not raising the shields, nor calling for help from the Republic Guard on Slycriton to blast the warship to bits. They were making preparations to defend against the boarding attack that played directly into their intruder's hands.

The Quermians were fierce warriors and did not know the emotions of fear or remorse. But worse was the fact that since the Jedi disbanded their army over a millennium ago, they have resorted to mercenary work to satisfy their need to shed blood. This ensured that someone else was always behind this attack and there was no reason to doubt that it wasn't the Trade Federation.

"You're letting them board?"

Curare shouted out at the captain as he reached the bridge. The elder of the Jedi walked around Nath, and stomped down the small flight of steps that followed the bridge's circular structure. Hergana was directly behind her master, but stopped at Nath's side and began scanning the area, already protecting him. The Jedi had reached the bridge surprisingly fast. Some of their abilities were known to Swa-to-Nath but they powers still seemed to baffle him.

The captain finally turned around from his control panel to acknowledge the new comers to his command center. He stood nervously with his hands clamped together at his back. His eyes coldly stared at the ambassador as he spoke condescendingly to the Jedi. His words were crass and unwelcome and his arrogance was confirmed with every breath.

"You needn't worry, Jedi. The Senate Guards are highly trained warriors and will be more than a match for some rogue mercenaries. Stay here if you like, but if not I must request that you return to your quarters. We cannot have you running around, blazing your light sword around at everything that moves; interfering with our battle." While he spoke, his stare left Swa-to-Nath on the upper level and went directly to Curare, who was now next to him. Unimpressed with the captain's overconfidence, Curare ignored his comment and stomped back up the stairs to the entrance door facing the ambassador.

"You are not safe here, Nath. We must regroup at one of the outer rooms and prepare to make a stand for your protection."

"What of the innocent men and women who are forced to follow such idiocy?" Nath spoke in a rigid, but concerned tone.

Curare's eyes met his firmly as if to process the situation until he realized that the ambassador was right. The Senate Guards were nothing more than innocent pawns that were acting out orders. Curare contemplated his options and then wheeled to Hergana.

"Go to the cargo hanger and assist in anyway you can. I will stay with the ambassador." Hergana went to leave immediately, but a look from Nath stopped her. He peered at the young girl, with a noticeably frightened look on his face. She raised her hand up and gently touched his shoulder, ignoring his emotions.

"We will protect you, ambassador. You need not worry." Nath placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it lightly. Her words brought him no comfort inside, yet he forced out a grateful smile.

"May the Force be with you" Curare called out to his apprentice as she hurried down the hallway. Nath echoed Curare's farewell. The ambassador watched as she invoked her Jedi powers. With tremendous speed, her body became a blur and shot down the corridor.

His thoughts jumped to his youngest daughter who was only slightly older than Hergana. He couldn't imagine a child carrying the burden that was placed on the young Jedi. His own daughter was still being schooled and led a predominately carefree life. But Hergana was about to adventure alone into combat to face a danger that would be hell-bent on her destruction.

"Now for you," Curare spoke up "For the sake of Naboo and for those innocent men, women and children, your life must be placed above all others."

Although Nath didn't like the special attention that was being placed upon his life, he knew that Curare was right. In order to bring salvation to the people of Naboo, he must live, and this great warrior in front of him was willing to sacrifice his life and that of his young apprentice, in order to accomplish it.

The two turned towards the door and exited. Each of them walked briskly down the corridor to find a suitable room to make a final stand, if needed.

**_Darth Maul Unleashed_**

Meanwhile, the Senate Guards had fortified their defense at the cargo hanger. The room was over fifty yards long and rectangular in shape, by far the largest room in the entire transport. The entrance on the guard's side was large enough for ten men to enter at once and lay on the far left side near a highlift door to the upper levels. The long corridor connecting to the entrance curved at a ninety-degree angle making it parallel with the hanger, sharing a wall between the two. The corridor gradually got slimmer as it progressed.

On the other side of the hanger was the compartment that Captain Dixon had allowed the enemy access to. It was considerably smaller, but with the lack of bulk of the Quermians, two or three would easily be able to enter at one time. Both exits matched up on the same side.

Between the two entrances were large metal creates. They were stacked on top of each other reaching about thirty feet high with a small walkway established between each stack. On the other side of the hanger sat a large droid controlled vehicle that was used to move around the larger of the crates. It was deactivated and a couple of moderate sized metal crates circled around it from three sides.

The guards who had gotten to the hanger first had taken the smaller crates and positioned them as a wall on their side to establish cover. Each crate was placed flush against one another, and stretched from wall to wall. The crates contained supplies that Swa-to-Nath was intending to give to Queen Amidala and the Naboo in celebration after their freedom was returned to them.

A lieutenant leading in the bulk of the Senate Guard's reinforcements just arrived with his troops when an explosion evaporated the door on the Quermian side of the hanger. The guards were taken by surprise, but soon gathered themselves to battle.

The Quermians entered two at a time, each firing four blasters, one in each hand. One of the firsts loosened his jaw and let out a horrible scream. The sound was deafening and it caused many of the guards to take cover and shield their ears. It was a tactic that the Quermians used often at the beginning of battles and for the majority of the Senate Guards it was successful. Nevertheless, some were able to fire at the Quermians hoping not to let them establish a strong defensive position.

The first set of two Quermians went to the right to gain safety behind the larger crates. The second two attempted to make it to the left side in hopes to gain a flanking offense. One of the second-wave Quermians was killed halfway to the crates, but the other made it safely.

The third wave also went to the right, but one of them didn't take cover immediately. Strapped to his upper torso was a large personal cannon. He held it with both hands as he leveled the long barrel at the unprepared guards. Once his brethren were safely out of his way, he let out two blasts from the cannon. The first hit the wall behind the guards, sending shards of metal to rain on their helmets. The second blast was on the mark - it hit the lieutenant and at least a third of his troops who had just entered and hadn't yet taken sufficient cover. Most were killed instantly, including the lieutenant. Others were wounded beyond repair and lay in pools of their own blood as well as that of their fallen friends.

The Senate Guards were again at full strength and every man fired over the protection of the metal crates. The main flurry of laser fire was aimed towards the cannon-wielding Quermian who posed the greatest threat. Their attempts were successful as the Quermian was pushed up against the hanger wall and absorbed several blasts until he took his last breath.

Then, forming out of the smoke of the destroyed hanger doorway was the menacing dark figure of Darth Maul. His body was still encased within his black robe and his face hidden from the Senate Guards within his hood. With a massive leap, he catapulted his body up to the ceiling of the hanger. With one knee bent to his chest and his left hand extended out in front of him, he brought forth his lightsabre from underneath his robe. Some of the Senate Guards diverted their attacks towards the dark warrior, but their reaction time was no match for Darth Maul's speed and agility. Before they could even raise their weapons to the ceiling, Darth Maul landed hard on top of the Guard's wall of crates.

Maul took the cylinder of his lightsabre and brought it up to his face. There he activated its power. A stream of pure light extended from cylinder and stopped once it formed the adequate length of a sword's blade. A red hue circled the blade of light and a slight hum was audible over the battle. The humming increased as a streaking sound gave the blade life when it cut through the air… or anything else.

Six of the Senate Guards fell prey instantly to Darth Maul's weapon. Their bodies lay broken on the floor around the Sith Lord's feet. Realizing their defenses had been compromised, the bulk of the Senate Guards again attempted to destroy the dark warrior… again they failed.

Darth Maul had landed at a point where guards held positions to his right and left, nevertheless, he still had the advantage. All of the guards that were furthest away from the entrance took high aim at Maul in order to avoid hitting their own troops on Maul's other flank. As they fired, the Sith Lord jumped into the air and spun around to face them, avoiding all danger. He landed next to two guards but ignored them momentarily. He thrust his off-hand forward, palm extended outward, calling upon his mastery of the DarkSide of the Force. The dozen guards all flew backwards either striking the ground or each other. Most lost their weapons and others lost consciousness.

The two guards at Maul's side were unaffected by the Force Push, but the Sith Lord dealt with them differently. With blinding speed, he spun around ninety degrees and kicked one guard in the throat while simultaneously thrusting his lightsabre into the chest of the other. Both guards fell to the floor. The other group of Senate Guards changed their offense from the Quermians to a full-scale assault against Darth Maul.

"Kill him!" The guard's commander shouted out as he pointed directly at the dark warrior.

A fury of red laser blast followed the commander mark just as the Quermians began to make their own advance. Yet again, Maul's quickness and agility far overmatched the sworn protectors of Senate protocol. Relying on the DarkSide of the Force, Maul summoned the ability of speed that would even defy the laws of gravity. He ran towards the hanger wall and stepped up its surface, avoiding what would have been certain doom. After taking three steps up to gain height, He pushed off the wall and flipped completely around, raising his lightsabre above his head with both hands, allowing it to rip through one of the guards as he landed.

Still using the incredible speed, Maul headed towards the guard's commander, slicing and cutting at the other guards on the way. When Maul reached the commander, a path of guards grabbed different parts of their body due to the various injuries that had been inflicted. Maul's own body was no longer a blur to the guards as he stood tall and proud right in the face of the commander. The hum of his lightsabre stretched through the air as he pulled his arm behind him and cut at the commander's neck. His head had hit the ground before the guards even realized that the dark warrior had moved from where they were firing.

They turned their weapons on the Sith Lord with tremendous determination that was clouded by their own fears. Darth Maul focused his eyes past the guards and knew that he was free to carry out the rest of his mission. With a blurred streak of black, Maul was out of the guard's sight. Their laser blast struck the bend in the corridor affecting nothing - gaining them nothing.

Frustrated by their enemy's abilities, the guards were about to return their attention back to the remaining Quermians when they sensed that their enemy was standing on top of the wall of crates behind them. The guards could feel the heat from their foe's weapons when they realized that they were aimed directly at them. There was no chance out of the situation and surrender was not a part of Quermian warfare, so the guards were left with only one option. When they tried to turn around to get off one last shot, the Quermians open fired… no guard was left standing.

**_Quermian Attack_**

The highlift door near the entrance of the cargo hanger opened and Hergana swiftly moved to the far wall, peering into the transport's battle-torn room. Over fifty dead bodies of the Senate Guards were scattered about her side of the hanger. The gruesome site and horrifying stench caused her to mildly convulse in a vomiting motion. Her compassionate heart went out to the fallen guards. She thought of their husbands and wives, their children, and their families. She thought about how she felt when it was reported that her father and his division of the Republic Guard were ambushed and slaughtered.

Hergana wept softly as she raised her right hand under her nose, using the strength in her hands to calm the pain that had never truly healed. But soon she regained her composure and stood straight up and pushed out her chest as if at attention. She grabbed the lightsabre from her belt and kept the hilt pointing forward from her stomach. She edged around the wall to view the hanger once more, the bodies no longer affecting her.

From behind, she could hear footsteps heading her way. Instantly, she sprung forth her weapon's blade and raised it up near her left shoulder, standing in an offensive crouch. The green hue of her lightsabre shined on her face.

Six members of the Senate Guards rounded the corner, expecting to hear the sound of blasters, but rather met by a young, yet powerful girl wielding the legendary weapon of the Jedi. The guards lowered their weapons as they advanced on the girl and after recognizing her as an ally. She also lowered her aggression. Isaac, the man who appeared to be the leader of the small band looked directly at her. She could hear the pain within his words.

"Is the battle over… have we lost?" Isaac's face grimaced in anticipation as he could guess the answers on his own. Hergana looked up and met his eyes. Her tender look and adoring features claimed his nerves, but only momentarily.

"I saw no living beings inside, but my observations were cut short by your arrival." She reported, giving the leader a ray of hope. "Perhaps a more thorough search should be in order."

The other guards that had followed passed by them during their conversation and were already starting to make their way into the hanger. Just as Hergana ended her speech, one of the Quermians, who had picked up his brethren's powerful weapon, came out from behind the large crates and lowered the personal cannon at the guards. He fired three times hitting only the wall in front of him. The guards dodged the blast and took cover where available.

Hergana and Isaac rushed into the room with their laser blaster firing and lightsabre buzzing in anticipation. Isaac wisely took cover with the rest of the guards, who were now returning fire. However, the young Padawan Apprentice held her ground and raised the blade to repel any oncoming attack. The canon's barrel found her position and let loose two blasts. The first blast Hergana repelled with an uppercut motion that sent the blast back at her attacker, killing him instantly. The second, she skillfully deflected into the ceiling in the middle of the room - far away from any of the guards.

The hanger had again become a battlefield. The six guards, behind the cover of the wall of crates, fired on the three surviving Quermians. Hergana noticed that this would simply be a bloody standoff. The guards outnumbered the aliens, but they did not have the same firepower. She waited for an opening for her attack and took it.

With the Senate Guards laying down cover fire, she ran to the wall of crates and jumped in the air to land on top of them. The Quermians noticed her weapon and realized the dangers that she represented and directed their attacks at her. She held her blade in front deflecting all threats. She landed gracefully on the top of the wall of crates, bending her knees to cushion the impact. Then using the energy as a springboard, she jumped up to the top of the first stack of the large crates, nearly twenty feet high. She had deactivated her lightsabre so she could land on her hands, and then pushed off to gracefully land feet first on top of the second stack.

Just below her was a Quermian who had lost her location during her aerial display and was again firing on the guards. Hergana crouched by the ledge and gauged how best to mount her assault. Activating her weapon, she dropped down on top of the helpless creature. It screamed in horror as the lightsabre cut deep into its body. Its scream alerted the other two and they quickly fixed on Hergana's new position. One was on the left side of the hanger and had a clear shot at her. She turned to face the attack, but the other had rounded the crates behind her and both began firing.

Hergana's lightsabre flashed from side to side as she deflected every blast until she was able to tumble out of the crossfire. The Quermian on the far side of the hanger was the only one with an angle to get a shot off. Hergana stretched out her off-arm and opened the palm of her hand. Calling on the powers of the Force, she pushed the nearest crate towards the Quermian hoping to crush him against the wall. But she had not mastered the skill enough to generate the speed that was needed. The Quermian was able to leap out of the way, but this left him out in the open and the guards capitalized on his vulnerability. They sprung from their hiding places and gunned the Quermian down.

The last of the intruders knew he was now overmatched and let his entire arsenal of weapons blaze as he attempted to retreat away from the guards and the Jedi. Hergana rounded the other crates and came up behind the remaining Quermian. She was there to meet his retreat and swiftly cut him down with a brilliant flash of light. When the guards heard the death cry, they were overjoyed with victory.

As the noise of battle subsided, Curare's voice broke over Hergana's comlink that was attached to her belt. 

"Hergana, are you there?" The Jedi Knight inquired as if it wasn't the first time he'd called out to her. Apparently all the action had overwhelmed the communicator's speakers. Catching her breath, she removed the comlink and spoke to her master. The guards ran over to listen in on the conversation.

"We did it master… we stopped the Quermian attack on the transport!" Her voice was filled with complete joy, yet trying to hold back her emotions and handle herself as a true Jedi.

"No Hergana, there is an assassin aboard the ship and he is after Swa-to-Nath. He has killed almost everyone on the ship by himself and soon he will reach our position at the War Room. We need to work together to defeat him. It is obvious that the Force is with him."

"A rogue Jedi?" Hergana questioned.

"I'm not sure, but finding out is second to the ambassador's protection. Get here fast and bring any of the Senate Guards who can keep up with you."

"Yes, master…"

She shut off her comlink and let her arms dangle uncontrollably to her sides. Finally she returned the device to her belt and looked at her war-torn team. They were battered and bruised and their high spirits were gone. Hergana didn't have the energy to speak to them. She only looked up at the taller Isaac.

"We must get the War Room, now!" Isaac commanded. So they headed off.

_**Tying up Loose Ends **_

Meanwhile, Darth Maul spun his lightsabre around from one group of fallen attackers to meet the last remaining obstacle that stood in the way of his current duty. The guard's laser blast hit Maul's lightsabre and was redirected back towards its point of origin. The Senate Guard never had a chance to avoid it. The fragment of light entered his torso, pushing him backwards and eventually landing him to the floor. His body joined a mass of other slain guards that Maul had already dealt with. They were under orders to protect the captain and his crew from the sinister Sith Lord. Like many others, they had failed.

Darth Maul turned to face the door to the bridge. His hand glided over the motion sensor but it did not move. The occupants had sealed it from the inside. Maul silenced his weapon and leaned his head back and slowly rolled it in a circle, cracking his neck. He raised his left forearm and stretched out his hand and fingers. His eyes were closed as he focused his control over the DarkSide of the Force. The door began to rise slowly at first, but as he concentrated more, it quickly shot up to reveal his panicked prey.

All of the crew and Captain Dixon stopped their efforts to communicate with the planet for support and stared at the fierce form of their attacker. Up to this point they had found nothing that could help and now, time had just ran out. The four members of the crew drew their blasters and open fired. Maul activated his weapon and began an impressive display of spinning and blocking all of the laser blasts; never leaving his cold gaze that was focused on the captain. All four men were struck down by their redirected offensive. The captain took a small gulp of nervousness and drew up courage to speak.

"Is all going well with the mission, Lord Maul?" The captain asked while his head lowered with fear. Maul remained silent and stepped over the railing, dropped down to the bridge's level, and made his way to confront the captain.

"I mean... is everything going according to plan?"

The captain's voice broke trying the fill the silence by rewording his question. Darth Maul stopped in front of Captain Dixon and surveyed the area looking left and right, up and then down. He returned his gaze to the captain, his red-yellow eyes glowing from underneath the hood of his robes.

"Not exactly," hissed Darth Maul. "You never told me that there would be Jedi aboard. Scan the ship and give me his location." The captain turned to the transport console, struck a switch, and began observing and checking each room.

"One of them is in the War Room, my Lord. He has the ambassador and the two Royal Senate Guards with him. The young girl is in the hanger with your…" The captain stopped before he could finish the sentence and studied the view screen more closely. He shut off the monitor and faced Darth Maul.

"She has killed the rest of your boarding party…" Dixon took a deep breath and held it for moment. He noticed that the information that he'd given the Sith Lord didn't seem to surprise or enlighten him. It was as if already knew. He spoke carefully.

"My Lord, am I to go to Saul's ship now?"

"I'm afraid that we need all the bodies present for the Supreme Chancellor."

As Maul spoke, he reached out towards one of the fallen crewmembers. A blaster flew across the room and into his anticipating hand. Maul pointed the weapon at Dixon's forehead, and then used it to tie up this loose end.

**_The War Starts_**

Swa-to-Nath paced back and forth between the other three men in the War Room. He was greatly concerned with the well being of the rest of the crew and his heart went out to young Hergana. He had met the young girl several times a little over a year ago on the planet Coruscant, the central location for both the Galactic Senate and the Order of Jedi Knights. She had just finished the first part of her Jedi training and was ready for her journeys as a Padawan Apprentice. Her joy was always contagious and he'd enjoyed the many evenings spent with her when he visited his old Jedi friends. She did not have the typical quiet demeanor of the Order, but the High Jedi Council agreed that she would someday be a great wielder of the Force.

Although he had worked with Curare before and respected his wisdom, he did not agree with the Jedi about sending the girl into such a dangerous situation without his continual guidance. She was an excellent warrior, but this could be too much for her.

Nath cleared his thoughts, returning to the situation at hand. As he continued to pace he began to distract Curare. In fact, it was making the two Royal Senate Guards, who were supposed to be skilled enough to handle these situations, more nervous.

"Please ambassador, you must calm yourself if you are to keep your wits about you," Curare said to calm his old friend. "The assassin will be here soon… we must ready ourselves." The two guards took a tighter grip on their laser blasters and buried their shoulders deeper into the exterior wall of the War Room. They were positioned on each side of the door hoping to catch the assassin by surprise when he entered.

Nath stood just off center from the door while Curare stood in front of him - his hands resting on his hips and his cloak pushed back behind him. Nath had stopped his pacing and folded his arms at his chest. Each of them held their breath as they waited, but that didn't last.

The entrance door began to lift up slowly even though the locks were secured. Nath drew both of his blasters from his belt and Curare detached the hilt of his lightsabre from his belt. A flash of amber light erupted from his dark hand as he activated the weapon. Once the door had disappeared into the ceiling, Curare could see nothing. His finger danced over the hilt of his blade as the Force altered him of danger.

"Hergana?" Nath called out, but Curare quickly raised his off-hand in front of the ambassador's mouth to stop him from shouting again.

Then the dark silhouette of their aggressor walked into view and stopped. Curare took quick note of his opponent. The dark warrior was ready for a multitude of attacks. He stood crouched low with his lightsabre in his right hand, which was predominately covered by dark robes. Curare drew up his lightsabre and held it in front of himself and the ambassador.

With the added protection, Nath extended his arms and took careful aim at the assassin's chest. He began to fire and the laser bolts exited the War Room and headed straight towards Darth Maul. The Sith Lord took defensive measures and turned his side to his attackers, creating a smaller target. He then rose up his left hand and allowed the laser blasts into his palm. They had no effect. They only sizzled and faded out. Curare's jaw dropped open as he watched his opponent's defense. This assassin didn't just call on the powers of the Force… he wielded abilities that were exclusive to the DarkSide… which could only be controlled by the Sith, the ancient foes of the Jedi Order that were thought to be extinct.

Once Maul grew tired of blocking the continuous firing, he sidestepped the laser blasts, switched his lightsabre to his left hand and extended his right in the same manner as before. But with this, he called upon a different discipline of Force Mastery. Using the Force Push, Swa-to-Nath was hurled to the ground and slammed his head hard on the metal wall of the transport. 

Curare turned his head for just a moment to check on the ambassador. Nath had cut his head and was dazed, but seemed to be all right. He then started to make his way to the opening to face the Sith Lord. The Royal Senate Guards on the sides of the entrance started to move closer as Darth Maul ran to enter the room.

"Fall back!" Curare shouted to the guards, but it was too late.

Darth Maul had stopped his advance just short of entering the room. Only his left hand broke the doorway and in it he held the hilt of his lightsabre. It was considerably longer than Curare's and doubled the amount of controls. The factor that frightened Curare the most was that it also had two energy emitters, located at each end. Simultaneously, a red blade shot out of both ends of the weapon, impaling the Royal Senate Guards - delivering killing blows.

Curare had used his Jedi Speed to cover the distance of the room and brought his lightsabre down for a headshot. The attack was barely deflected by Maul's lightsabre as he deactivated one blade and pulled the other out of the guard's body. The two warriors had entered into fierce combat that quickly made its way around the War Room. Curare was able to defend himself against the lightsabre attacks, but they were opening him up to hand-to-hand strikes that the Sith Lord Assassin was an expert at. Curare was being punched and kicked around the room, unable to create his own offensive.

Several loud footsteps could be heard coming around the corridor and rushing towards the room. It was Hergana, Isaac and the other guards that had defeated the Quermians in the cargo hanger. To worsen matters for Darth Maul, Swa-to-Nath had rose to his feet and again held out his blasters to take aim. Darth Maul knew that there were too many to deal with and his positioning was horrible to confront eight blasters and two Jedi. He scanned to his right seeing the controls for the door and spotted the locking switch. 

With his lightsabre he swiped hard across his body, hitting Curare's blade and making the Jedi Knight completely vulnerable for a killing blow. But that would give Nath and the other Senate guards several open shots. Instead he kicked Curare square in the chest, which sent him airborne, landing on his back.

Maul then ducked below the laser fire of the ambassador and called upon his influence with the DarkSide of the Force. One of the Royal Senate Guards' blaster rifles came to life and struck the door's control panel with the butt of the weapon. The door closed shut leaving Hergana and her group outside.

Maul rose from his slumped position and fixed his eyes on Nath. The laser fire began to whirl at him once more, but it was to no avail. The Sith Lord dodged and weaved his way around the danger, deflecting shots with his lightsabre. Finally, Maul deflected one of the blasts back at Nath and it hit him directly in the stomach. Nath's body slammed up against the wall, but he was still able to keep his barring and continued to firing.

Maul started to make his advance to deal with the ambassador once and for all but the surprising amber blade of Curare cut at his torso, deterring his path and forcing him to deal with the Jedi. Curare had gained somewhat of an advantage and was controlling the flow of the battle, but they were so involved with dodging and twisting around each other that Swa-to-Nath couldn't get a clear shot. He leaned, propped against the wall; one blaster held out while his other hand lay across his wound.

Still in the offensive, Curare was able to make considerable ground. Using his height and reach, he backed Maul into a corner and unleashed a fury of combination attacks. Maul blocked them all and then swayed the combat back to his favor. Pushing out from the corner, Maul mounted an assault of kicks and punches backed up by the deadly blade of his lightsabre. Curare was being beaten badly. His face had been punched so much that bruises around his eyes were impairing his vision.

Maul backed him against a wall and weaved his left arm around Curare's right arm. With an upward thrust Maul broke Curare's arm and the Jedi's lightsabre fell to the floor, deactivating as programmed when it left its master's hand. Maul then plunged his right elbow into Curare's chest knocking the wind out of him.

The shot was open for Nath at this point but Maul had taken the appropriate measures. He used the DarkSide of the Force to lock the trigger of Nath's blaster in place. No matter how hard he tried, he could not fire his weapon.

"Now, Jedi Blackend…" Maul whispered, as he got right in his face. "You will watch your ward die."

Maul let loose his grip on him and allowed his broken frame to slump against the wall. Maul deactivated his blade and walked briskly over Nath who was trying everything he could to fire his blaster.

Curare was completely taken with himself. He had no idea what to do. His mind raced as he tried to conceive some plan that would save his life along with Nath's. He slid down the wall and hit hard on his tailbone. He blinked frantically trying to regain his vision and wash the blood out with his forced tears. He held out his left hand and used the Force to call his weapon to his off-hand. He activated the blade and started to regulate his exhaustive breathing. He forced upon himself the full concentration with the Force, allowing it to be his eyes for him. He regained his feet and held out his lightsabre in the direction of his enemy.

As Darth Maul was making his way back over to the Jedi, he was pushing Swa-to-Nath ahead of him in a wristlock that seemed to give Maul complete control over Nath's movements. They stopped there and Curare pointed his blade's tip directly at Maul.

"Release Ambassador Swa-to-Nath…" Curare commanded.

"You are not in the position to give commands, Jedi. Nor are you in the position to defend yourself." Maul's lightsabre flashed to life and he cut Curare's left hand off. His deactivated lightsabre fell to the ground and the rest of his body soon followed. Curare had lost the will to even cry out in pain.

"Your Order is in jeopardy, Jedi. The time has finally come for the Sith to once again reveal ourselves and stake our claim on this galaxy. Know that you will be the first of the Jedi to bleed by our hands in over a thousand years. Your life started this, your death… begins the war…" Maul said harshly to Curare.

Swa-to-Nath made no sound as the blade of the lightsabre pierced through his back and out of his chest. After only a few moments, he died. Curare's nostrils flared with anger as he sat there helpless while his friend's body was tossed aside like a rag doll.

**_Last Stand_**

Meanwhile, outside the War Room, Hergana and her newfound allies desperately attempted to open the door. The guard that knew a little about electronics had taken the activation sensor apart and was cutting and twisting every wire available. Hergana could hear the fighting inside erupt with laser blasts, the hum of a lightsabre and the cries of pain.

She attached her weapon to her belt and walked closer to the door. All the guards ignored her actions initially, but soon realized the potential control over the Force Hergana had. They backed away from the sensor and gathered their weapons as Hergana closed her eyes and reached out her hand towards the door. Her muscles tightened and she started grunting as if she were lifting the door with her own strength. The door was opening slowly, but it was more progress then they had made before. They just hoped that it would be opened in time to save someones life.

Soon the door was a few inches off the ground and the guards could peer inside to see what was happening. Isaac scanned the area and saw nothing. Only the bodies of the two Royal Senate Guards could be seen, just slightly. Any trace of Curare, Swa-to-Nath, or the Assassin had vanished along with the sounds of battle.

Without warning, the door skyrocketed the rest of the way to the ceiling. The sudden movement startled Hergana at first because she knew that she wasn't responsible. She grabbed the hilt of her lightsabre from her belt and held it defensively in front of her. Isaac and the other guards still lay on the floor when Curare floated into sight. He was upright but was being carried by some force behind him. His demeanor was destroyed. His battle torn face hung into his chest, his right arm dangled, the cloak sleeve of his other arm swayed without his flesh and bone stopping it.

"Run… get out of here," Curare cried out to his Apprentice but his words were cut short.

His feet were set to the ground and his body collapsed to his knees. The force behind him was revealed. Darth Maul stood with his lightsabre activated. Its blade was angled down in his hand - opposite of a normal grip. With a two handed, downward thrust, the lightsabre cut through the back of Curare's neck and exited the front.

At that point, a tear started to take form in Hergana's eye. She had seen the horrible death of her master; something she never thought she would see. Nevertheless, she responded with poise and without anger. She leaped over the guards and entered the room to face Darth Maul.

He parried Hergana's blade and executed a perfect full body circle kick that landed directly on the bridge of her nose. She fell to the ground and instinctively rolled away from Maul's position, thinking that her own deathblow was forthcoming. Once she had moved far enough for her to take a defensive stance, she flipped up landing on her feet with her lightsabre drawn and held in front.

But Maul had realized the importance of dealing with the six guards first. He had leaped into the outside hallway and landed in the middle of the guards that were huddled together to see the course of events that seemed instantaneous. In close quarters, the guard's rifles and blasters were almost useless, but a lightsabre was created for situations like these. With only a few swipes he could eliminate the guards.

Hergana stayed in her stance, waiting in anticipation once all the noise ended. Blood mildly dripped from her nose. Its red stain covered the front of her off-white tunic.

She wondered if one of the guards was able to get a lucky shot at the Sith Lord. She had heard about a dozen or so shots, but twice as many screams. Perhaps one belonged to the Assassin and the day could be saved.

Then, Darth Maul entered through the door as Hergana's mind was racing with thoughts about her whole life - her friends, her family, her Jedi peers and how she wished that anyone else were with her. She glanced over and saw Swa-to-Nath's lifeless body. She remembered how much she had enjoyed talking with him when he visited the Jedi Temple. She remembered her best friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, an apprentice like her but at the end of his training instead of the beginning.

Obi-Wan was strong with the Force and would know how to handle the situation. He was the most able swordsman that she had ever seen. He was able to beat some of the Jedi Masters in single combat. He could defeat this Assassin. She also wished Yoda, her old master, were there to give advice. She wished her deceased parents were there to hug her and wake her up from this nightmare. But none of them were there and this was very real. She was young, but knew that she was a good Padawan and an able warrior herself.

Her confidence grew as she noticed a limp in Darth Maul's steps. Apparently one of the shots she heard caught him in his left upper calf. She could see him cringe with every step of that leg. This was just the advantage that she needed.

Surprising her opponent, Hergana hurdled the length of the War Room and landed almost on top of Darth Maul. He quickly activated his blade and blocked her initial attack. Her speed and agility amazed Maul and he was taken back by her continued attacks. He had few advantages against Hergana. She was just as quick and nimble as he was and she was not attacking with anger as Curare had. She would be a great ally to the DarkSide of the Force, but he could sense too much good in her. If her skills were able to reach their maturity, she would be a great threat to his master's plan. He knew that he could not spare her life solely for the hopes of eventually turning her later to the DarkSide.

With his realization, Maul used his strength over his quickness. He could overpower the girl and was having success directing her as he wished. Once he had cornered Hergana, he started delivering multiple downward chops that were aimed at her head. She was blocking them all, but the force behind the blows was becoming overwhelming. Finally, her strength broke and Maul's lightsabre slid down hers and grazed the top of the head. With a brilliant spark of light, Hergana's pupils rolled back into their sockets and she slumped against the wall behind her and glided down till she reached the ground. Her body twisted and contorted. Satisfied with his kills, Maul deactivated his lightsabre and started back towards his ship.

**_Conclusion_**

Saul had boarded and was systematically checking every room for survivors. Once he found one, he would execute them on the spot without a touch of remorse or compassion. Nearing the completion of his search, he encountered Darth Maul, limping from the laser blast. Saul had never seen the Sith Lord injured and it took him a moment to realize that he was indeed mortal.

"Have you completed your scan of the ship?" Maul blurted out, still with a low voice.

"I am almost done, my Lord." Darth Maul began to walk past him, paying him no attention. "I will join you at the ship when I am finished."

Just then, a sound behind a group of drums attracted Maul's attention and he directed his ears towards the area. Using his outstretched hand, he removed the drums until he could see the source of the sound. A young, cowering boy was in the far corner, hoping that the drums would supply him with the protection necessary from the massacre that had occurred.

The boy was Raan, who informed Curare and Hergana of their orders that were given by Swa-to-Nath. The fear in him was evident and he backed into the corner more as if he could push his way through it and find safety. Maul approached the boy, detached his lightsabre from his belt and activated a blade to take one more life.

To read more of this story, go to** www.alternatestarwars.com**


End file.
